1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension control system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a suspension control system that performs roll control and yaw control on a vehicle, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension system installed within a vehicle has a damper on each individual wheel to improve ride comfort and running performance. Such a damper is installed between a vehicle body and a driving wheel to be parallel to a spring to absorb vibrations of vehicle generated by impact applied to the spring. In particular, a damper operates to reduce kinetic energy in a vertical direction.
Recently, vehicles have increasingly employed a variable damper whose damping force is controllable to further enhance ride comfort. In particular, damping force is adjusted by a control logic. A related art electronic controlled suspension (ECS) system that performs a control logic performs roll control using a steering angle sensor, a yaw rate sensor, a lateral acceleration sensor, a wheel speed sensor, a longitudinal vehicle speed sensor, and the like, installed therein. However, when a road is slippery or when rapid steering is required, under-steering or over-steering may occur. Accordingly, the related art ECS system simply performs roll control and may not be capable of providing optimal running stability.